


What If...

by FujoshiModeActivated (NerwenT)



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, My First AO3 Post, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerwenT/pseuds/FujoshiModeActivated
Summary: What if Tharn had rejected Type's rules for Casual Lovers? What would Type had done?
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 281





	What If...

Type returned that night to the room and felt a bit queasy. He didn’t like it, he wasn’t in the wrong.Tharn had overreacted, Type wasn’t gay and Tharn knew it. 

“What is wrong with me?” he asked himself out loud once he noticed the room was empty, but suddenly discovered it wasn’t so when Tharn opened the bathroom’s door. The guy had had a shower, as his damp hair and the towel around his shoulders let anyone see. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with you? Speaking to yourself.” Type swallowed.

Tharn’s body was something he was sure could bring Michelangelo back from the dead just to sculpt it on a rock so the rest of them mere mortals could admire something that represented true beauty amongst their dull, ordinary lives. But before he could have more stupid ideas, he saw Tharn slipping on a shirt, which was weird, he had never cared much about exposing his body. 

Deciding to quickly get over their past discussion, Type asked told him he was waiting for an answer. 

“Here’s my answer,” Tharn sat down and slapped his hands on his thighs, “I can’t follow your rules so I think that’s that.” Type was frozen on the spot. What did he mean with ‘That’s that’? He was simply breaking- stopping what they were doing? Why? Because of Puifai? “I know you think I’m used to screw around or something, but the truth is I’ve never had a sex friend. Now, I’m not a saint, I’ve had one night stands, but that’s what they were, one time. The other times, I’ve only had serious partners, so...I’m sorry, Type.” 

“What the hell are you saying sorry for? This is great, now I don’t have to worry-”

“-about me jumping you. Right?” Type wanted to recoil at his words, but held it in. “That is why I was apologizing. I...forced myself on you, I didn’t listen and just kept on pushing until you gave in, that was wrong of me and for that, I’m sorry. I’ll never do something like that again. Ever.” His eyes were so sincere that Type felt like freaking crying, so, of course, he simply huffed and stood up. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Sure.” 

Type closed the door with a loud bang and remained still against the wall. 

He wasn’t really sure what had happened just then. He should be happy, he wasn’t going to have to be aware of Tharn every time he was near or wake up with a sore behind after a fuck fest the previous night. Which he didn’t enjoy, by the way, no matter how much Tharn said he knew he did. 

He didn’t. 

He-

“Fuck.” 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

The days went by as if nothing had ever happened between them. Tharn went back to being a friendly roommate, though more polite, never doing something Type told him not to, so Type suddenly found himself hanging up his clothes, buying his own snacks and dinner, and cleaning up his own mess. Not that he minded, he wasn’t lazy, he had gotten used to labor back in his father’s resort, it’s just...it felt weird somehow. 

He was going to ask Puifai to be his girlfriend and Tharn even made him remember to buy a gift on her birthday. _‘Don’t be rejected on such an important date.’_ he had said and Type had scowled, knowing he hadn’t actually thought about it. 

He hadn’t slept with her though, Puifai invited him up but he declined, stating that things should go slow and she had beamed at the idea of being treated right, so yay for him. 

It wasn’t until he heard one of Tharn’s phone conversations that he started feeling panic. He had been asleep, but the low voice of his...roommate had woken him up, though he still didn’t move.

“Only ten to fifteen minutes away from the institute would be ideal, don’t you think? Driving would be a pain but manageable. What rent prices did you find?” 

What was he doing? Was he going to move out? Was he going to live off campus? 

“That doesn’t sound too bad. I seriously thought rent would be way higher...Yeah I can go with you but not today, I have band practice.” Type almost flinched at that, he had cancelled on that Friday and had missed watching Tharn playing the drums. According to Techno, he was really good at it. “Of course, I’d love it if you come.” 

_Who the fuck is he talking to?_ Type was having a hard time playing dead on his bed while he heard Tharn rummaging around. Not a minute later though, the door to their dorm opened and closed. He stayed still for one more minute before ‘waking up’. He didn’t want to admit it, but he missed Tharn. He was the one to say that without sex they were still friends, but it didn’t even feel like that now. 

Feeling a prickling sensation at the back of his eyes, he quickly went to splash some water to his face. This was ridiculous. He didn’t really miss Tharn, right? He didn’t want to go back to how it was. One time was more than enough...okay, two.

Had it been five? 

Whatever, he had repaid his debt. 

_But I still feel sad._

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

It was Friday night when Type went back to his room with Techno, they were going to review a few tactics for the next game of the team. As soon as he got in though, a sight stopped him in his tracks. 

“Hey man, are you gonna let me in?” Techno found it weird that Type had suddenly stopped but when he peered inside the room, he understood why. “Oiiiiii! And where are you going?” He asked Tharn. 

“Just out with some friends.” The man replied with a smile. 

Type finally came back to his senses and closed the door. He knew Tharn was handsome, the whole fucking campus knew, did he really had to go dressing like that and advertise it? A black shirt, three buttons opened, of course, and sleeves rolled up; bracelets in both his wrists, silver ring on his thumb and the characteristic earring on his ear, hair slicked back and jeans so tight he was sure that had to got to be illegal somewhere. 

“Man, what are you wearing? I want some of that.” Techno kept singing him praises, which irritated Type. Techno wasn’t gay, right? He didn’t like Tharn, right? 

“Are we going to review this play or not? I don’t have all night.” Type asked.

“Are you going together?” Techno asked in reply.

“No.” 

“Then why do you have your knickers in a twist? Relax, sheesh.” 

He could see Tharn shaking his head and sporting a smirk, which did nothing to alleviate his humor. 

“Here, Techno. This is what you’re smelling.” Tharn threw him a bottle of perfume and Techno read.

“ _Lupus argentum._ May I?” Tharn nodded and Techno sprayed a bit on his wrist. “Wow, this smells good! What does it mean?” 

“Silver Wolf, it’s Latin.” 

“Where do I buy it?” 

“I actually have no idea. It was gift and I haven’t looked for a store that sells it yet, but if I find it, I’ll let you know.” 

“What do you think?” Techno put his wrist under Type’s nose “Does it fit me?”

“Keep on dreaming, ‘No.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’d never be as cool as our Tharn here.” 

“Don’t say that, Techno. You have your own charm.” His words and smile made Techno light up as he gave back the bottle and Type rolled his eyes at the exchange. 

_Ridiculous_. 

Tharn got his wallet and keys when his phone rang. 

“Hey, are you here yet?...Great, I’ll be right down.” He hung up. “That’s my cue, guys. Have a nice night. Type, I’ll be late.”

“Who asked you?” Was all Tharn got as a reply, but he didn’t pout or seem angry, he just nodded and left the room. 

“What is wrong with you, dude? I thought you’d be more relaxed now that you’re with Puifai. Tharn hasn’t been bothering you, right?” 

“No.” 

“Then what-”

“I’m thirsty, I’m gonna buy something to drink.” He quickly rose off the bed and left the room. 

Techno was left alone and confused “We just bought drinks…” 

Type quickly went to the side of where he thought Tharn may have gone. Why? He really didn’t want to ask himself that right now because he was sure he wasn’t going to like the answer. He stood behind one of the pillars when he saw the person he had been looking for. Tharn was standing at the patio, the moonlight on his features, making his teeth shine while he smiled at another man that was coming to him. They hugged and laughed and looked at each other. The man Type already hated, patted Tharn on the head and they both laughed again. Type followed when he saw them going to a very fancy car. The man opened the back door and took out a huge bouquet of flowers, which made Tharn show an impressed face while he inspected it. Type should’ve guessed he would be happy with such a sap gesture, Tharn even held the bouquet while the other guy snapped a picture. Angry with himself, Type left his hiding spot and went back to his room. 

It didn’t matter whatever Tharn was doing or with whom, that’s what he had decided. If he couldn’t simply accept the rule of being a casual lover then Type didn’t need him. 

_Asshole Tharn._

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Type had woken Tharn up with a kick, just like that morning when he had asked Tharn to sleep with him once. This time though, Tharn told him to please let him sleep. Type kinda get it, he was sure Tharn had come to their room close to 5 in the morning. He was curious, he had checked his neck and his lips. It didn’t look as if he had slept with someone else...not that he cared, of course. 

In the end, the breakfast he had bought for him had gotten soggy and couldn’t be eaten, so he tossed it before Tharn looked at it. He did drink the Sprite he bought it, which didn’t make Type secretly smile, not at all. 

Their routine had become easier as the days went by, and Type was frankly thinking about how things were finally looking normal. Of course, the scene he saw as he got to the room after classes, shattered his perfectly constructed delusion. 

It was Tharn, sitting on his bed, hugging another man, who actually looked like he was crying. 

“What’s going on here?” Type slammed the door. 

“Type…” Tharn eyes had tears and Type quickly felt his anger rising. Had this man done something to him? Trying to force himself on Tharn? He was about to take him by the collar of his shirt when he saw Tharn actually rubbing slow circles on his back.

_What the fuck?_

“P’Kamon, go to the bathroom and wash up.” 

“I’m…I’m so s-sorry, Tharn. Your shirt…” 

“I have more, just did the laundry.” He gave Kamon a weak smile and asked him again to go. When the man finally closed the door, Type went to Tharn, who was already looking for a new shirt. 

“What the actual fuck, Tharn? You’re bringing your conquests here now?” 

“He’s just a friend, Type. I’m sorry that you had to see that, but-” 

“But nothing! Do you see me bringing anyone here? This is supposed to be-” 

“What?” 

_This is supposed to be our place_ “Our dorm, meaning yours and mine. If you’re going to start bringing guys to fu-”

“Kamon is just a friend. He just got very disturbing news and broke down, would you mind?” 

Type saw Tharn with his hand on the hem of his shirt, waiting for him to what, turn around? He clearly wanted to take it off and change. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” What the hell what’s wrong with him? Had that came out as flirty? 

“But something you won’t see again, so, please?” Tharn asked again. 

Type expression fell, he could feel it, so he quickly turned around and went to his desk. What was going on? Why was Tharn being so freaking careful? Wasn’t he the one that had pushed him against the wall and gave him a blowjob? Where was that Tharn now? 

The bathroom door opened but Type didn’t turn around. He pretended not to hear the low whispers and rustling around as the other two men spoke. There seemed to be some kind of disagreement he couldn’t understand until the other guy, Kamon, reached Type’s desk and talked. 

“I’m very sorry about that. I didn’t mean to bother you, any of you.” 

“Yeah, right.” Type scoffed and looked back at his screen. This Kamon was handsome as hell. Clear eyes, nice skin, perfect hair. Even with his red nose and swollen eyes, he looked good, damn him. 

“What is your problem? I just wanted to apologize.”

“Did I ask for an apology? Now leave me the fuck alone.”

“Wow...You really-”

“Phi, please, just let it go. We need to leave soon, right?” Tharn voice interrupted him and Type was suddenly curious, why did Kamon talked as if he knew who he was?

“I thought he was exaggerating, but you really are a piece of work.” 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Type was up so quickly, grabbing the other man’s shirt collar that he saw surprise in his eyes. _Good._

“Type!” Tharn grabbed his arm. “Let him go, come on! Let him go!” 

“What the fuck did you tell him? What does he know?” 

“Only that you’re my roommate and I liked you, that’s it!” 

Type let go of Kamon’s shirt out of sheer surprise. 

_Liked_. 

Tharn had used the past tense of the verb and Type didn’t know what that felt like being hit by a wrecking ball. 

Before he even knew what was going on, he saw Tharn and Kamon leaving the room. Type fell down to the floor. 

_Tharn liked me._

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Type had made a decision that same night. He had gone to Puifai’s and told her he couldn’t be her boyfriend anymore. He had been slapped but it didn’t sting that much. Then he went to get a single red rose on a vase and went back to the door with it. He took a long shower, clean himself _thoroughly_ and then went to check if he had everything he needed for the night. 

Lube, check. 

Condoms, check. 

And well, actually, he needed nothing else but that and Tharn. 

Type waited impatiently as hours went by, Tharn wasn’t coming back to the room and he actually fell asleep, only waking up when he heard movement next to him. Startled, he quickly sat up and saw Tharn that was tying a tie around his neck. Type had never seen him in a suit and he could only think of the word ‘sinful’. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Oh, sorry if I woke you up. I tried to be quiet.” 

“That’s okay.” Type said and he could see he had surprised Tharn by not answering with a snide remark. “You look nice.” 

“Uh...thanks.” Tharn replied. “Nice gift you have there. Any special occasion today?”

“Yes.” Type said. He was suddenly nervous, he’d never given flowers to anyone but his mother. Before he could go get it from his desk though, he heard Tharn’s phone. 

“Hey, what’s up...No, I told you, I’m okay. I know how to get there...Yes, I sent flowers as well, it was the least I could do. Don’t worry...I’ll see you in an hour. Bye.” 

Type was about to explode. What did he mean with seeing someone in an hour? Was it Kamon again? 

“Where are you going?” He suddenly asked. “Where the fuck are you going to go?”

“Could we please not do this today, Type?” 

“Like hell! You need to tell me where are you going and you need to tell me right now!”

“I’m going to a funeral.” The way Tharn said it didn’t leave any doubt. 

“Whose?” Type asked sitting on Tharn’s bed, which again, surprised him. 

“Remember Kamon?” Type held in his sneer. “That day you...found him here, just a few minutes before he had received a call about his grandmother dying. He doesn’t have a mother and his grandma raised him, as you can imagine, he was sad.” 

Type had the good sense to look embarrassed. He had gone off on the guy without knowing what had been going on. Not that that was anything new with him, but this was a whole other level. 

“I, uh...I didn’t know.” Type said but Tharn didn’t reply. “When will you be back?” 

“Probably tomorrow. I’ll help with the daily rites today and the cremation tomorrow.” 

“I see.” 

Tharn finished his tie, put on the jacket and straighten his suit. Type was surprised to see him take off his earring. With a normal ‘Bye’, Tharn went out the door leaving Type feeling like the biggest jerk on the face of the earth. 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

He waited for a week, he thought that was a respectful amount of time after the death of someone you knew but wasn’t direct family, so Type was kinda eager today. After all, he was going to try to talk to Tharn again. Techno had noticed that afternoon at practice, his friend had ran, kicked and performed better than usual, so of course, he went to tease him that afternoon while they were buying some clothes. 

“Ai’Type, what’s got you so happy today?”

“What are you talking about?” Type glared at Techno and his friend just laughed. 

“Oh, well, since you broke up with your girlfriend and have been quickly returning to your dorm every night to…”

“Go on, finish!” 

“To study, man! I know you’re studying very hard for the exams, you’re always in the first places.” Techno had his suspicions, not that he had seen Tharn and Type being close again, but he thought that if his friend was smiling again, the handsome, young drummer might have something to do with it. 

Speaking of which, he just caught a glimpse of someone that looked a lot like him. 

“Type, isn’t that your roommate?” 

“Where?” Type scanned the crowd and suddenly he saw Tharn inside of a jewelry store, he was looking down at the exhibition. He was curious about what he could be doing, when he saw someone else appearing behind him. 

Kamon. 

“Oy, oy, oy, who’s that? Does he go to his faculty? I swear they choose people for their looks before their talent” Techno asked, curious as always but Type wasn’t paying much attention. Tharn was smiling, as he hadn’t seen him smile in weeks, while talking with Kamon, the latter offered him a small black box. Tharn opened it and seemed very surprised about it, and also grateful. Type saw, with an awful feeling setting on his gut, how Tharn hugged the other man before removing his everyday earring to put on a new one, the one Kamon had given him. He checked himself in one of the many mirrors around and looked even more handsome. Type felt a tear run down his cheek and it was then that he sprinted to anywhere else but there with the legs that he was so proud of after hours of soccer practice. 

Was he too late? Why hadn’t Tharn said anything about it? He felt rage and sadness battling inside his heart and jealousy, which he hated more than anything. 

He waited for hours, or at least, it seemed like it, for Tharn to arrive to their dorm. He didn’t know what he was planning to do even if he thought it over time and time again. 

Finally, the door opened and he saw Tharn come in with several bags and a different earring on his left ear. 

That was it. 

“Are you fucking him?”

Tharn sighed and rolled his eyes at the blunt question from Type. He didn't answer immediately, he first put his bags down, took off his jacket and sat on his bed, pinching his nose to gather strength for whatever Type was thinking now. 

“Who are you talking about?”

“Kamon, are you fucking him?” 

Type saw Tharn’s head move so quickly, he thought he even heard bones cracking. “Kamon? Are you...What? What could possibly make you think that? And why does it matter to you anyway?” 

“Because!” Type saw how Tharn was waiting for the rest of the phrase but his brain isn't working correctly. “Because he looks suspicious.” 

“Are you telling me you are what, worried about me?” Type simply nodded but didn’t look into his eyes. “Well, don’t.” 

“You haven’t answered.” 

“Why should I? Who I fuck is none of your business.” 

“I broke up with Puifai!” Type yelled as he stood up before Tharn “I broke up with her because I thought I could say ‘sorry’ to you about the things I did and how I hit you but then you simply turn around and go fuck someone else!” 

Tharn looked hurt at his words and Type thought that was good, he had also been hurt. 

“I still don’t know why you think Kamon-” Tharn tried to say but Type cut him off.

“I saw you two! First he gives you flowers and takes you out on a expensive car. Fancy date? Then you go to help with the funeral and today,” he grabbed Tharn’s ear and Tharn grabbed his wrist, “you’re wearing a symbol he puts on you to show the world you are his! He has marked you and you let him!” 

“Let go. It hurts.” Type huffed but released his hold. 

Tharn was breathing hard and Type thought he was going to get a fight, but, as always, Tharn surprised him

“Kamon is my best female’s friend fiance.” Type felt his legs failing him. Tharn had to literally catch him and put him on his own bed. “The day you followed me and saw the flowers, that was a bouquet for Lamai. We were going to pick her up and he took a picture of it, not me. I went to the funeral because I knew his grandmother, she was the sweetest lady you could meet and she didn’t care I was gay or that I was friends with her grandson, she encouraged our friendship when others mocked it. And, finally, this earring was a gift from Kamon and Lamai, I was their cupid and they’re getting married at the end of the year.” 

The pounding of his head threatened to cut off Type’s consciousness but he fought back. He had to listen to Tharn, but the more he did so, the more he knew he had been an ass. 

“T-Tharn…”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you, Type. I know that you hate gays,” he tried to interrupt but Tharn put his hand up, “but that still you enjoyed what we did. However, you went along and got a girlfriend, you were the one who decided on some rules that I wasn’t about to follow, you were the one that looked like it was a burden to even breath when I was near you.” Type was crying now, truly feeling his heart broken at his own idiocy being disected merciless by Tharn. “I’m very sorry about what happened to you, I’m sorry that instead of helping you, I pushed you into a corner. I promised I wouldn’t do it again and I haven’t. I’m even-”

“You’re planning on leaving, aren’t you? You’re going to move out.” 

Tharn was surprised that Type knew but he was going to find out sooner or later. “Yes, I am.”

“Tharn, please...please, forgive me. I have a bad personality and a dirty mouth and I did say I hated gays but I don’t hate you, Tharn. I li- I like you.” 

Type saw how Tharn eyes turned soft but also sad. 

“I...I like you too, Type, I do. But I no longer know if that’s enough. I can’t go through heartbreak again and after we were done, I was like a zombie for days. I couldn’t eat or sleep and I had to be near you and not touch you.” Type threw himself into his arms, hugging him tight and finally feeling like he was home. 

Tharn didn’t say more, he simply cradled him in his arms and let him cry. Type had never felt so sad. When he went though that traumatic experience at 11, he felt scared and angry, but not sad. This feeling was going to eat him alive. 

The next day he woke up and saw Tharn putting his things in boxes. He was going to leave, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had taken Tharn for granted, had taken his kindness, patience and love for granted...He didn’t deserve Tharn…

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Type woke up feeling tears wetting his pillow and sadness pressing down on his chest. He quickly rose from the bed, careful not to wake up his boyfriend and went out to the balcony of their apartment. 

He knew the story had been different, none of what he had dreamed was real, but he had been an asshole to Tharn for longer that he thought anyone could take it. He had denied his feelings forever, had broken up with him more than once, had even left him kneeling on the floor, crying, begging him not to break up. He had been such a brat. 

He knew Kamon, of course he did, but it had been a year after Lhong’s issue that he had. Type had been Tharn’s plus one when he got married to Lamai, both couples saw each other several times a year. Tharn hadn’t moved out of the dorm alone, he had done so with him. 

But the pain Type was feeling was so real he was scared. What if he really didn’t deserve Tharn? What if someone else could bring his boyfriend more happiness? What if he found someone like that? What would Type do?

“Type?” The glass doors opened and Tharn found his boyfriend sitting on the floor, knees up, arms around them and face stained by tears and desperation. “Type! What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? What-?” Tharn was cut off by arm wrapping around his neck and holding tight. Type was sobbing. He had never seen his boyfriend being so inconsolable, maybe he had received a call from home? Were his parents okay?

Type didn’t know how he had gotten to the bed, but that’s where he found himself when he came back from his awful thoughts, Tharn wasn’t with him and he felt panic but after hearing the water running in the bathroom, he calmed down slightly. Tharn came into the bedroom with a wet cloth and some water. 

“Can I clean you?” He asked. 

And see? What kind of a bastard was he that his own boyfriend of years had to ask permission to touch him after all this time? He felt new tears pooling on his eyes. “Type, please, tell me what’s wrong? Did something happened to your parents?” He shook his head “Your family?” He shook his head again. “Was it...was it a nightmare?” Type knew he was asking if he had remembered the time when he had been small and helpless, tied up to a dirty chair. He shook his head again. 

He could sense Tharn was getting restless at not knowing what was happening or what to do to help him, so he set out to take care of him, like always. He wiped his face and his neck, his hands and shoulders, made him drink water and, after cleaning everything up, went to sit beside Type, but didn’t hold him, this was the first time Tharn had seen him like this in...ever. 

Only a few minutes went by when he felt Type’s forehead on his shoulder and his hand searching for his own. He immediately laced their fingers together and waited. With Type, he knew he had to wait for him to get his thoughts in order before doing anything else. 

“I’m sorry, Tharn.” 

“For what, Type? What happened?”

“I’m an asshole.” Tharn felt fear for a split second, but then forgot about it, there was no way Type had cheated on him, their love had matured enough for something like that. He tried to alleviate the mood. 

“Um...isn’t that a given?” Tharn chuckled, but instead of receiving a snarky comment or a slap to the shoulder, he got a look so filled with pain that it hurt. Before he could apologize though, Type started to talk. 

“I know! And that’s why I don’t get why you’re still with me! I’m an asshole, I have a dirty-mouth, I’m not caring or loving like you are…! I lied to you when the Lhong thing happened, I broke up with you, I’m jealous and rude and-”

“Type! Calm down! That was years ago, what brought this on?” Tharn thought he heard a question but it was so low he had to ask Type to please repeat it. What came next almost broke his heart. 

“Do I really deserve you?” 

“Type…” Tharn held onto his boyfriend then, this man that seemed rough and rude, but that was actually soft and caring, even when he himself didn’t see it. “I love you, of course you deserve me, same as I deserve you. We went through a lot but I think we’ve come pretty far, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I was the one that made you go through a lot.” 

“And it was worth it.” The insecurities were so strong on Type at that moment that Tharn could almost touch them. “Do you love me?”

“Yes!” Type almost yelled. “Yes, I love you.” 

“Then it’s all good. I haven’t thought about what happened back then in a long time, but Type.” He made him look into his eyes. “If I had to go through all of it again just to get you in the end, I’ll do it, in a heartbeat, no questions asked.” Type seemed to calm down at his words, finally. The tears stopped and he smiled, his chestnut shaped mouth calling for Tharn. “Can I kiss you?” 

Type desperately took Tharn face between his hands and kissed him as if he was the oxygen he needed to breath. Tharn didn’t mind, he loved kissing Type, he could do it for hours if it weren’t for how much his desire squashed any slow make out session...like right then. 

He didn’t want Type to feel his hardness but it was kind of too late when his boyfriend wiggled on top of him. 

“Make love to me, Tharn.” And Tharn was speechless. Type usually was shy and a bit rude when it came to sex, not that he minded, he could easily know what Type actually meant whenever an ‘I hate you’ came his way, but this open, forward, clear way of asking? It made his heart stutter. “Please, make love to me.” His eyes and how he took of his shirt while caressing his shoulders...who was he to deny such a creature? 

Slowly kissing him, Tharn laid him down on the bed and took his time, for the first time, Type didn’t complain, didn’t ask for him to ‘get on with it already’ or ‘do it quickly’, he let Tharn have his way with him however he wanted, and this, more than anything, made Tharn feel warm inside. 

They didnt’ know for how long Tharn had been thrusting into Type, kissing and licking, sucking and claiming, but when they were done, not only did Type had marks all over his chest and neck, Tharn was sporting the same kind of marks on his back plus a bitten lip that would surely be swollen by the end of the day. 

Neither cared. 

“I love you, Type. You’re the only one for me.” Tharn murmured next to his boyfriend’s neck after he fell asleep, his back to his chest. What he wasn’t expecting, was an answer. 

Type turned around, opened his eyes and smiled “One day, I’m gonna marry you, Tharn.” and then he fell asleep again. 

Tharn was thankful that Type had talked in dreams, because it was now he the one with tears in his eyes. 

He was happy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first post on AO3 and I'm pretty nervous because is also my first attempt at a BL fic. Hope you liked it. I will attempt to write smut for my next work as I have several ideas for these two. I will probably watch 2gether next and Why R U as well, so I might find more inspiration for those. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
